


Not a Competition

by WandaHoya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Oral Sex, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaHoya/pseuds/WandaHoya
Summary: “Hey guys, it’s not a competition,” Remus interjected. But Tonks was pretty sure he was fully aware it was a competition and he was enjoying it completely.





	1. “All wet, all eager, all yours, Lupin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #60:  
> Things get boring at Grimmauld Place sometimes. They all find a way to have fun together.  
> Sirius/Tonks/Remus.
> 
> Betareading by brilliant Remus M Lupin <3

Remus snapped out of his thoughts. He realized he had been staring quite a while out of the window into the gray, rainy scenery in front of him. The weather was awful, but he still would have given a lot to be able to step outside and have a lungful of fresh air in his system. His back was aching and he noticed he was slouching as he often did. He fixed his posture although it didn’t help with the backache. Werewolves were not made for sitting, even when in human form, it appeared. With a sigh he shifted his attention back to his scroll and eyed it through to get back on the track where he had been. He loved paperwork. He appreciated the feeling of productivity after an accomplished pile of scrolls. Writing down reports and briefings for the Order was something he willingly volunteered.

 

But even for Remus Lupin there were limits at some point. After weeks of being indoors in the dim Grimmauld Place, he felt a burning urge to get out of the stuffy house. He fantasized about a stroll or a hike. Heck, he would’ve gladly volunteered even for a jog, even though he never was much of a sporty person. But just for this one time, and only to get outside.

 

_ Focus now, Remus _ , he scolded himself silently and concentrated back on his scroll. With a grimace he noticed an error in the writing and instead of correcting it with a simple spell he torched the damn scroll with  _ Incendio _ and let it burn into a pile of ash. An agitated grunt escaped from his throat as he let his quill drop out of his hand on to the wooden drawing table that was sitting in the room that had been Sirius’ father’s study back in the days. Remus Lupin truly enjoyed the fact that the Black house was now being used to bring down all the twisted beliefs the once so mighty pureblood family had so proudly spread around. 

 

The thought of irony didn’t ease his awkward condition though. Remus leaned back in the chair to stretch out his arms and sides. The chair gave a creaking sound, like many aged furniture in the old house. He rolled his shoulders few times, thinking that the upcoming full moon was already affecting his back. The back cramps were inevitable around full moon, even with the wolfsbane potion. But it probably wasn’t the full moon that was making him nervous and cranky. He hadn’t been feeling quite himself lately. It had been a couple of weeks since Dumbledore had stormed in, Shacklebolt and Snape trailing him. He had given strict orders that all the current Order missions needed to be aborted, and Remus, Molly Weasley, Sirius and Tonks weren’t allowed to leave the 12 Grimmauld Place until told otherwise. Only Arthur Weasley was to attend his ministry job as usual. The reason for these drastic precautions had been  _ “too dangerous to discuss at this point” _ , as Kingsley had put it when Tonks had demanded explanations. Dumbledore had remained silent and solemn. 

 

Sirius had just laughed like a maniac. That’s Padfoot for you, always laughing in the wrong places. But Remus understood Sirius. It was exactly how Sirius’ life was now, being a runaway inmate after being falsely sentenced to Azkaban. Except for Sirius it was even worse; he was trapped inside of the house of his own nightmares and no one could predict how long it would take to clear his name. In the worst case his name couldn’t be cleared ever. Remus shivered because of his last notion and scolded himself for having lack of faith. He should stay positive. For Sirius’ sake.

 

_ Sirius, Sirius, Sirius. _ It was always a dangerous path when his thoughts started to linger on Sirius. He just shouldn't go down that route. And instead of pretending to be able to concentrate on actual work, he should admit he needed a break. Remus briskly stood up and gave his body one more stretch. As a stroll around the neighbourhood was out of the question, he could use a refreshing nap. Lupin hopped on to the old sofa that was in the corner of the room. A cloud of dust puffed out of it but Remus didn’t care. He closed his eyes and yawned thoroughly until the sudden sound of door flying wide open interrupted him with his mouth still wide open.

“Ha! There you are!”

 

Tonks stormed in, nearly taking the door down with her. She was restless. It appeared that staying indoors suited for Nymphadora Tonks as badly as it suited for Lupin. Maybe even worse.

“What is it, love?” He asked, sitting up on the couch immediately.

“Oh you can’t believe what that moron just told me. He’s such a cocky prick. I’m probably going to strangle him any day soon.”

_ Sirius, yet again _ , Remus thought. Sirius and Tonks had been lately clashing constantly with each other, like there was something unresolved between the two of them. At first Lupin had tried to act as a peace keeper but the task seemed impossible and very ungrateful. Now he just stood back and let them quarrel.

“Oh I see,” he said nonchalantly, laying back down on the sofa. Tonks came to sit next to him on the edge of the sofa, explaining some incident that had happened between her and Sirius downstairs. Remus didn’t catch much, he was just trying stay out of it. Though he had to admit he loved watching Tonks passion - it really didn’t matter whether she was she passionately enthusiastic or passionately pissed off, she just threw herself in her feelings and it was gorgeous to watch. Remus admired her cloud of dark purple curls shaking as she sassily gave all the details about her argument with Sirius. Remus debated in his mind if he should just slide his hand up across her spine and neck and reach with it to her hair and pull her down against him, her small breasts pressing against his chest and enclose her in a heated kiss. She was too good for him and some days it was almost too much to bear.

“And Molly,” she cried out with a higher pitched voice jerking Remus out of his thoughts,

“You can’t believe the things she keeps on nagging, like cleaning is the most important thing in the world!” 

She spread her hands out on her sides apparently to demonstrate something, but she managed to knock some old vase from the side table and it shattered into pieces on the floor.

“Oh shit.”

“It’s okay, Dora.” 

This was nothing new to Remus. Tonks was always very lively when she talked, moved or even when she tried to be still and quiet. For Remus it was adorable. 

Remus sat up and drew his wand out. He  _ repario _ ed the vase and set it back to the table while Tonks snapped that she was perfectly capable of doing it by herself.

“Of course you are, I just wanted to do it for you. Now come here love, you need to calm down.”

“Oh Remus, I just hate being idle,” she complained while letting Remus pull her gently but firmly to lie down on the sofa next to him. Remus could feel another cloud of dust hovering in the air as they crashed on the paddings. She turned on her side, so that they were facing each other. Remus placed his hand on her waist and Tonks curled her upper leg around Remus’ legs.

“And dusting and washing pots and stuff won’t compensate for it,” she added dryly.

“I know, love,” Remus said, sliding his hand up reaching at the base of her hair, still toying with the idea of pulling her hair,

“But Molly was probably just trying to give something to do with your hands. She knows how stressed out we are being trapped here like this.”

Tonks snorted and gave him a sideways look that said  _ piss off  _ but the look melt away as Remus started to caress her neck and upper back with his hand.

 

“Close your eyes”, he demanded, drawing circles on her shoulder blade. She loved when he was in command. And Remus loved her.

“I’m just going out of my mind in this mental house. And Kingsley won’t tell me when this ends. It’s like I’m in a house arrest even though I haven’t done anything wrong,” she continued ranting while obeying her lover and closing her eyes.

“Hmm-mm”, Lupin hummed, brushing her lips lightly with his own. Then his lips twisted into a grin as he asked:

“You sure you haven’t been naughty, Nymphadora? Maybe you deserve punishments?” 

He tangled his fingers in her curls, letting her know to anticipate the tug that was inevitably coming.

“Don’t call me that, Remus,” she scolded but it only made Remus to tighten his grip in her hair.

“I’ll call you whatever I want to,” he whispered against her ear.

“Mmhmh,” she purred and Lupin’s grin went wider. She was always ready and willing. Lupin bit lightly her lower lip.

 

Tonks opened her eyes and stared into Remus’. Lupin could see the lust in her dark eyes, and it made Remus’ cock harden.

“Take me, now,” she whispered with a husky, demanding voice, and Lupin gave her the tug, tilting her head, forcing her chin go up.

“Who’s giving the orders, love?” Remus asked, planting light kisses on her neck. Nymphadora needed to be tamed every now and again. That’s the way they liked it. She moved her knee and tried to poke with her thigh around his manhood but Remus pressed his own knee against hers preventing her.

“So eager are we?” he asked, giving another tug. A small moan escaped from her lips before she grinned:

“All wet, all eager, all yours, Lupin.” She tried to reach with her hand down to Remus’ crotch. Remus easily caught her wrist in his own hand and with a swift move he rolled them around, she being under him and he on top of her. He gathered both of her hands in his hand and lifted them over her head.

“It looks like you’re overpowered,” he snickered, letting his weight keep her down. She wiggled under him, smiling, her eyes showing still some challenge.

“Is this what you were looking for?” Remus asked teasing, pushing his erect cock against her sex making her feel his erection through their clothes. She answered to it by trying to push her hips against Remus but Remus was pinning her so that it was hard to move. 

 

The following happened very quickly and it was one of the many times Remus watched Tonks in awe thinking how brilliant of an auror she was. Even while her wrists were being pinned together over her head, she was able to  _ accio _ her wand from her pocket and cast a knockback jinx so fast Remus didn’t have the chance to react. And who was he to compete in speed with this young and strong dark-wizard-huntress, as he was a back ached, limping old man compared to her. He needed to win her another way. Luckily for Lupin the jinx didn’t quite meet its target, but it was still powerful enough to force Lupin on the floor.

“That was a naughty thing to do, Nymphadora,” Remus scolded, pulling his own wand out. Tonks let him disarm her wand with it.

 

Remus pulled her up and standing, bringing her close and kissing her passionately. Tonks pressed herself against his erection. Remus let his hands wander and feel her firm body, grabbing her small waist and round ass.

“I’m coming in your mouth,” he announced as he pulled apart, starting to peel his clothes off. Tonks was watching him with a smile on her red lips and a pleased look in her dark eyes. She always looked at him the way that made him feel like the king of the world. Her desire was so powerful, and he adored his passionate and tameless lover, even if it didn’t always feel right to him. But today he pushed those thoughts away.

 

They shifted positions. Remus placed her on the floor on her knees and seated himself on the couch in front of her, with her between his legs, head to head with his bare cock. She played with his thick dark pubic hair before she wrapped her fingers around the cock stroking it slowly and placing little kisses on the tip of it. Remus rested his eyes on her, thinking how perfect she was there, eyeing his cock like it was the best thing she knew existed. She licked her lips like she was just too damn eager to wait anymore. When she lifted her pleading eyes to meet Remus’, Remus placed his hand on her cheek and nodded.

“Go on,” he said softly, not demandingly at all. Tonks didn’t need demands, she was very eager to go for it on her own. 

 

She enclosed his shaft with her lips and slowly lowered her head sucking him more deeply in her mouth. His cock was big; long and thick, and Tonks was unable to swallow it all the way before she hit her limit. Remus watched her, thinking how cute it was how she struggled with his size. She increased her pace and her head started bobbing up and down in more heated manner. She was breathing heavily through her nose and the hot breath hit the base of Remus’ cock, sending chills through his spine on every breath. He placed his hands on her head letting his fingers grip around her lustrous curls. Resisting the temptation to steer her pace, he just let his hands rest there as a reminder of who’s in charge. Maybe more to himself as he was starting to lose himself over the hot pleasure.

“Oh Dora,” he gasped, and Tonks used it as an excuse to stop pleasing his man.

“Yes darling?” she grinned under her messy cloud of curls.

“Did I tell you to stop?” Remus asked, jerking her head towards his cock. Tonks let out a chuckle before she let Remus  steer his cock back inside her hot mouth. And then the door opened.


	2. “Don’t you just love it when someone like Moony loses his control?”

“Padfoot!” Remus exclaimed surprised. Tonks spluttered the cock she was enjoying out of her mouth and turned her head to see to the door. There he was, sailing in with no intention to retreat back, even though they were in the very middle of something private and intimate. 

“Sorry if I bothered you,” he said while seating himself on the old creaking chair by the massive desk. He didn’t sound sorry at all, Tonks judged. She was still fully dressed but in a rather compromising position, kneeled in front of a naked Lupin, his cock standing erect only an inch away from her mouth, glistering from her saliva.

“I’m dying here with this boredom,” Sirius moaned while leaning back in the chair for more comfortable position, not bothering to hide his blatant stare at Remus’ erect cock,

“Molly is making me mad! Is she obsessed with cleaning or what?” 

“She’s just bored, like we all are,” Remus said casually, offering Sirius some kind of comforting smile. Tonks hated that Remus was being such a bro at this very moment. Tonks also noted that Remus wasn’t being embarrassed at all that Sirius had just walked in on them. Not to mention he was discussing with him with his erect dick out in the open. 

“Excuse me,” Tonks said sharply, eyeing daggers at Sirius,

“We are in the middle of something.”

“Yes, I definitely can see that,” Sirius grinned placing his hands behind his neck and crossing his ankles in front of him, relaxing in the chair. He sure wasn’t going to leave. 

“Are you out of your mind?” Tonks raged,

“You can go fuck yourself, Sirius, but you sure as hell won’t be checking us out while we do it!”

“I wouldn’t mind to watch,” he said smugly giving a wink towards Remus’ direction,

“It’s not like I haven’t seen his bits before…” he licked his lips with an unnecessary slow motion, shamelessly eyeing Remus. It made Remus blush and Tonks even more furious.

“Padfoot,” Remus sounded uncomfortable and he moved further getting out of Tonks’ reach starting to search for his clothes. Tonks eyed him suspiciously and saw him trying to frown unnoticed at Sirius. Something in that gesture made Tonks toss his clothes on the other side of the room in order to prevent him from getting them. Remus raised an eyebrow at Tonks and gave her the strict look that told her to drop all the acts and let go of it but Tonks stared back at him with her most defiant look. Sirius chuckled at them in his own corner and Tonks didn’t have the patience to stand him anymore.

“Oi shut up Sirius! Yeah, I get it you were housemates and you could peep him all that you wanted while you changed into your Quidditch gear but--”

“I didn’t play Quidditch, may I remind you,” Remus snorted dryly while trying to rise up from the couch but Tonks jerked him back to the sofa by pulling his arm forcefully.

“No, I’m not meaning that,” Sirius continued with a playful tone like it was a stupid quiz of some sort. He seemed to be having so much fun while observing the two lovers have their  silent quarrel in front of his eyes. 

“What then?” Tonks asked frustrated that they still weren’t able to get rid of the unwanted guest. Remus on the other hand looked nervous.

“Pads, don’t go there.”

“What do you mean?” Sirius tried to sound innocent, letting the smugness creep on his lips again.

“Oh Moony, don’t tell me you haven’t told her. I’m so sorry, I had no idea.”

_ Still not sorry at all _ , Tonks figured. She had to admit, Sirius had finally woken her curiosity. She didn’t say anything but she shot a meaningful look towards Remus. But Remus dodged her stare and continued pressuring Sirius.

“Sirius, I’m warning you.”

 

An uncomfortable silence fell into the small study room. It was pouring outside and Tonks suddenly became very aware of the drops beating against the window. How she wanted to run to the window, open it, throw Sirius Black out of it and then stick her own head in to the rain just to have some mind-clearing shower. But of course that wasn’t an option given their current situation being members of a secret order in life danger. Even if they weren’t, it wouldn’t give any solutions. Sirius Black would’ve just crawled back to the house, which he owned after all, and continued to irritate the hell out of Tonks. Nothing made sense and it frustrated Tonks. 

 

“Okay, spit it out, Black,” Tonks snapped casting a look that told her cousin that she was done with his games,

“I know you’re desperate to blurt it out anyway.” 

Sirius apparently couldn’t help widening his smile. He was probably biting his own tongue in order to prevent to spill the beans before taking one final look at Remus, who looked like he wasn’t feeling well.

“Come on Moony, we shouldn’t be keeping secrets from her.”

_ That’s right _ , Tonks thought victoriously, knowing that Remus couldn’t disagree with that. And she could tell by looking at his lover, that she had anticipated correctly; Remus gave in wordlessly. His shoulders dropped down and he lowered his head, nodding slightly. It was all the encouragement Sirius Black needed to go on.

“Once upon a time it was me down there sucking him,” Sirius explained calmly, sounding proud as he added:

“And I was the best cock sucker he had ever encountered,” eyes watching keenly at Remus. 

 

Tonks blinked at Sirius, then eyed Remus, then Sirius again and finally settled her eyes back to Remus, who was answering to Sirius’ stare with an intense glare. The two men were obviously debating on something wordlessly. Tonks decided almost immediately she wasn’t going to let the reveal bother her.

“Who cares. I slept with a girlfriend too in Hogwarts. And sucked many boyfriends. So what,” she shrugged, hoping that now after Sirius had seen she wasn’t affected, he would leave and she could get back to having the best sex there was,

“And at that point you were probably the  _ only _ cock sucker Remus knew. Now that he has me, cousin, you can beat it.” 

To emphasize her words she rose from the floor and climbed on Remus’ lap. She cradled his cheeks with her hands and tilted his head and gave him a long passionate kiss, pushing her tongue in his mouth like she was trying to write her name in it. She detached and turned to shoot Sirius with a defiant look that said  _ mine _ . 

 

Another deep silence took its place. Sirius sat in the chair eyeing Tonks challenging. Something in his stare made Tonks speculate it was jealousy that had made Sirius Black act all weird towards her lately, irritating her in every possible turn. Sirius Black wanted her man. She had to admit she was a bit curious with the reveal. Remus with another man was an interesting thought, she figured while glancing at Remus with a side look. Remus seemed to be lost in his own thoughts at the moment. The silence had grown awkwardly long and it was clear Sirius made no effort to leave. Tonks already knew what he was going to say even before he even opened his mouth.

“I bet I can do it better than you.”

 

“Pads--” Remus started but Tonks interrupted him shutting his mouth rudely with her palm.

“I bet you can’t.” 

There was an intense staredown between the two Black offsprings. Sirius was smiling unbearably smugly and Tonks just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fine. Go on then, show me old man,” Tonks said confidently gesturing towards Remus’ cock that had already softened with all the bickering happening around him. Sirius shifted his focus to Remus with a hungry look in his eyes but Remus removed Tonks’ gagging hand and protested against.

“Hey! Just listen to yourselves! You two are crazy!” 

“I would love to Tonks, but I won’t do it if our dear Moony isn’t up for it,” Sirius answered to Tonks, his eyes never leaving Remus.

“Of course he is,” Tonks said.

“I most certainly am not,” Remus insisted, making Tonks feel frustrated. She had already gotten excited. And some excitement was exactly what she needed at the moment. A blowjob race sounded so much more fun than a cleaning spree.

“I’m not a trophy to--”

“Lover, now you are,” Tonks said softly, kissing his forehead,

“The sexiest, best trophy there is.”

“But Dora--”

“Listen to her, Moony. Honestly do you think you have something better to do in this hell hole? Two bored mouths eager to please you but you’d rather what? Mop with Molly?”

Remus shook his head.

“It just doesn’t...feel appropriate,” he stammered, but Tonks knew from the tone of his voice he was already slowly giving in, no matter what he was trying to convince with his words. Still sitting on his lap, she lunged towards him and buried her face in his neck, kissing and biting and sucking his skin, trying to persuade him to let go and give in to his apparent temptation.

“Or...if this is something you really want, Nymphadora, maybe...” 

“Shut up and get hard again,” she urged, placing one more hasty kiss on his earlobe before pulling farther to be able to smile encouragingly to his lover. Sirius bellowed from his corner that he couldn’t believe she let Remus call her with her real name. Tonks ignored the retort and called him out again to show what he can do with his mouth.

“You okay with this?” Remus whispered studying her expressions. Tonks nodded.

“Of course. And it feels kind of hot to think of you with another man.”

Remus laughed and pulled her into a tight hug, whispering in her ear that she was the naughtiest witch there was. Then he pulled out and kissed her. Tonks did her best to kiss her back, to ensure him this most definitely was what she wanted at the moment.  

 

“Hey! It’s impossible to fit in if you keep on guarding his dick by sitting on it,” Sirius grunted behind Tonks. Reluctantly Tonks parted from Remus and stood up. Sirius had taken all his clothes off while they had been cuddling. Men were always so eager to get rid of their robes, like there was something sexy in nudity itself. Tonks rolled her eyes but admitted that Sirius was looking hot naked. He was taller than Remus and more slender, and his body was covered with some pretty wild tattoos. He also smelled good, Tonks noticed as Sirius passed her so close their arms brushed against each other. It was some kind of fresh and fruity, almost flowery scent. Remus never wore any scents. 

“Hi Moony,” Sirius said playfully as he slowly kneeled between Remus’ legs where Tonks had been before he had interrupted him. 

“Pads,” Remus answered with a raspy voice that let everyone in the room know he was anticipating this more than he tried to let it show. He was eyeing Sirius somewhat nervously. And because Remus Lupin was being Remus Lupin he just had to remind them it was not a competition.

“We are here to enjoy and have fun. Let’s just say we are saving ourselves from the boredom.”

“You can say whatever you want,” Sirius mumbled staring at the soft cock in front of him before taking it carefully in his mouth. Tonks watched Remus’ expression soften and suddenly the nervous stare had changed into something that showed affection and fondness towards the other man.

“Mmmh,” Remus agreed, lifting shyly his amber eyes to meet Tonks’. Tonks was standing arms crossed across her chest, observing the two naked men in front of her. It was the first time she was seeing two wizards having sex together. She judged that Remus and Sirius looked particularly good together, Sirius’ aristocratic mannerism, pale and slender figure made an interesting contrary against Remus’ broader and more hairy body. She answered Remus’ stare, that seemed to be still asking was this okay with her. She was tempted to say something snarky, but she settled on smiling encouragingly at Remus. Then she shifted her attention to Sirius, who had gotten the cock up and hard, and was now licking it with big, long licks. She had to admit it was enchanting to watch his tongue working, drawing big strokes up and down the long shaft and stopping for a playful twirl every now and then. Tonks was tempted to go more closer to see but she wasn’t sure was it fitting. And somehow her thoughts drifted to ponder how would it feel like to have her cousin lick her downstairs. That most certainly wasn’t fitting at all.

 

Tonks woke from her dirty thoughts as she noticed Sirius had stopped the licking and was talking to Remus with low voice. He said something Tonks couldn’t make out that made Remus laugh and finally relax. It made Tonks smile too. Maybe for the first time in ages she smiled at Sirius. Sirius’ head started to go up and down and Remus leaned back on couch, enjoying. He made a low growl and his fists forcefully grabbed the couch cushions, apparently Sirius was capable of arousing lots of forceful sensation in him. Now Tonks decided to let go of her modesty, she just had to see what was going on. She stalked to the sofa and sat next to Remus, taking Remus’ hand to hers. 

 

She couldn’t believe her eyes as she witnessed her cousin to swallow her lover’s whole length inside his mouth. He moved slowly, unsheathing the big shaft tardily and right before it was out completely he took it back, letting it slip deep into his throat. That bastard even made it look easy. How was that even possible with such an enormous cock Remus Lupin had, Tonks didn’t know. Maybe there were some sexspells she wasn’t aware of. Remus squeezed her hand in some sort of demanding way, but Tonks was mesmerized by the sight of Sirius Black working with the big cock. His eyes were closed and he seemed intensely concentrated like Remus and his gorgeous dick was everything that existed to him at this very moment. 

 

Suddenly Remus released the grip of her hand jerking her out of her thoughts.

“Undress,” he breathed, like it took the last of his will power to do so. Happy that she finally got some attention, she rose up and stalked behind Sirius so that Remus could have the perfect view of her over Sirius’ head. She began to unbutton her shirt, letting her hips sway from side to side like there was some seducing music in the air. And Remus Lupin watched her, a blissful smile on his lips. After she was free of her clothes, she twirled around couple of times to let Remus see there was nothing left to cover her.

“Perfect,” Remus whispered, his eyes fixed at her vibrant turquoise hair between her legs. She seated on the sofa again and he started caress her bare thigh with his hand, every now and then brushing her entrance with his fingers. His hand felt rough against her soft skin which only made Tonks want him more. She loved being roughened by her lover.

“Kiss me already,” Tonks gasped needily, taking his other hand and bringing it to her firm breast. Remus squeezed it hard, knowing exactly how much his lover enjoyed being touched harshly. He leaned towards Tonks and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her greedily like he couldn’t get enough of her. Tonks felt Remus’ hand leave her tit and his arm curl around her waist, starting to pull her closer to his body. Tonks was eager to lean closer to him and she shifted her position, lips still locked she tried to bring her legs on the sofa under her body but somehow she managed to kick Sirius with her knee. That made Remus broke the kiss hastily.

“Teeth, Sirius, mind the teeth!” He exclaimed, looking down at Sirius.

“It was her fault!” He had let the cock slip out of his mouth and was rubbing his cheek,

“She kicked me!”

“I'm so sorry!” Tonks apologized turning to Remus and carefully petting his erect cock.

“Hopefully you’re alright, lover?” 

“Can’t you be still for a second or so?” Sirius growled,

“I always knew you two to have a lot of sex accidents with this one around,” he mumbled to Remus. The retort made Tonks want to kick Sirius again and now on purpose but on the other hand Tonks saw a chance. She dropped on the floor on her knees next to Sirius and gave him a push.

“Your time’s up, it’s my turn,” she said strictly and shoved him away. With a smile she greeted the cock of her love and buried it quickly in her mouth before Sirius could steal it back from her.

“Oi, I wasn't finished!” Sirius complained.

“Hey guys, it’s not a competition,” Remus interjected. But Tonks was pretty sure he was fully aware it was a competition and he was enjoying it completely.

 

Tonks might not be one to deepthroat but she knew exactly what she was doing. She held the dick with her both hands, keeping the firm suction while moving her head shortly but quickly up and down along the shaft, giving a stroke or few every now and then with her hands. Kind of the opposite Sirius had been doing. The idea of her sucking a dick that had just been in someone’s else mouth made Tonks really feel naughty. She was feeling heated again and she couldn’t help but to touch herself, massaging her clit while her other hand stayed at the base Remus’ cock.

 

In the next moment the flowery fruity scent enclosed her as Sirius dropped down behind her back, so close he could rest his chin on her shoulder. She felt him press his hard cock tightly against her and sliding it up and down along her back. She felt herself arousingly dirty between the two men.

“Very good job, cousin,” Sirius crooned in her ear,

“Care to have some help...down there?” 

Sirius wrapped his arm around Tonks and he touched her hand - the one she was rubbing herself - lightly. But it was enough for Tonks. She grabbed the slender wrist of her cousin’s hand and hauled it to her downstairs. At first he just held his hand steady, cupping her in sex his palm, and Tonks couldn’t help but to grind her bud against it. Remus still in her mouth, she was ready to explode at any second soon. He slipped his finger inside her, leaving his thumb against her clit. 

“Now that you have your hand free, why don’t you tickle his balls a bit. It drives him crazy.”

Tonks dropped the dick out of her mouth and turned her head to glare at his cousin who was still hovering over her shoulder.

“Do I look like I need your advice? I know that by myself, thank you very much!”

“Hey you two, stop the bickering,” Remus growled and grabbed Tonks’ hair and turned her mouth back towards him, steering his cock back in to the warm wetness of her mouth. Tonks curled her fingers around his balls and caressed them softly, letting her fingertips brush the sensitive skin behind them.

“Nymphadora...should we...I just meant--” Remus’ words weren’t making any sense anymore and she knew he was close to coming.

“Don’t you just love it when someone like Moony loses his control?” Sirius whispered as he withdrew his hand and placed it from the backside, slipping two fingers inside her pussy and massaging her anus with his thumb. Tonks didn’t know which way to rub against and she couldn’t figure out as she was feeling the dick twitch in her mouth and soon the salty taste of semen filling her mouth. 

 

She kept the suction all the way until the very end and she devoured every drop of the cum. She lifted her eyes to see the blissful smile and the tender look at her lover’s face.

“You are…” Lupin whispered, and Tonks was happy to finish for him.

“The best, I know it,” she smirked

Sirius eyed her sourly, letting his hand drop down from Tonks’ downstairs.

“Hey I was here too! It was really a team effort. Where is my price?”

“There is enough for both of you, I guarantee,” Remus promised leaning towards him for a kiss, but Sirius just kept on ranting,

“Not to mention that you interfering with my performance earlier wasn’t very Hufflepuffily from your side, cousin… To be honest, Tonks, I think you should be disqualified from the contest. ”

“This isn't a --” Remus started.

“Yes it is,” Sirius interrupted. That made Remus  grab Sirius’ hair and pull him closer, so that Sirius had no choice but to follow on his knees. Tonks moved aside to observe the scene. Daring Remus dominating needy Sirius was very steamy.

“Pads, what have I taught you about interrupting me?” And before Sirius had the chance to answer Remus kissed him forcefully, keeping his hand in his hair and pressing his lips tightly against Sirius’. Without breaking the kiss, Sirius got up from the floor and pushed Remus back to the sofa, straddling Remus while they continued to make out together. It was so sexy and passionate Tonks had to slip her hand back to her clit as she watched Sirius and Remus. Remus was demandingly groping Sirius’ buttocks, his scarred and roughened hands moving around like they owned that pale white porcelain ass. Sirius was grabbing and pulling and clawing Remus from everywhere he could get hold of - his messed up hair, his strong neck, his broad shoulders and upper back - like he was trying to get more closer to him. 

 

The climax washed over Tonks like a wave of pleasure. Her moaning made the both men turn to see her trembling in her afterglow. 


	3. “Why don’t you two kiss and make up finally for good?”

_ She’s a fucking hot mess _ . Sirius had to admit. He was watching Tonks to compose herself after her climax, lying on her back on the dusty floor, her legs shamelessly spread open. And she definitely didn’t have anything to be ashamed or hide, she was absolutely gorgeous lying there satisfied and glowing. 

“Sirius,” Tonks crooned opening her eyes,

“We need a rule change,” she giggled sitting up,

“It’s not a blowjob race anymore. All orgasms count.”

“I’m game,” Sirius answered immediately. He was still sitting on Remus’ lap, his legs straddling him,

“Though results of jerking oneself off are not included to the counter.”

“Oh Merlin we most certainly do not need a contest of you two wanking off,” Remus snarled rolling his eyes, though Sirius was sure he detected some humour in there.

“Remus I need you to fuck him. While I’m watching,” Tonks purred, smiling ambiguously at Remus. 

_ It’s a wonder how ‘la petite mort’ can refresh someone’s mind _ . Sirius chuckled by himself as he watched her crawl on all fours towards the couch, a flirty gleam in her eyes. She appeared to be very pleased with herself, excited and open. The sort of rivalry that had been smouldering between them had vanished. Sirius threw an interrogative look at Remus to see how he had reacted to the sudden change of atmosphere. At least he didn’t look opposing, he was caressing Sirius’ thighs and answered Sirius’ look with an intense stare that told Sirius Moony had already decided to give him a ride. And Sirius really wanted Moony to fuck him. Judging by all the electricity between them their feelings hadn’t faded anywhere over the years.

 

They were interrupted by Tonks.

“I’m feeling generous, cousin. I let you taste your precious Moony. From my mouth, if you want to.”

Sirius didn’t stop to analyze whether his motivation was purely to put up a show for Moony or what was it he found so intriguing in the situation. Smoothly he rolled to sit on the couch next to Remus.

“Let’s taste it then,” he said, tapping his thigh invitingly to Tonks.

Tonks stalked towards him and climbed on his lap, placing her legs in Remus’ lap. As soon as she pressed her lips on Sirius’, he let his tongue dive into her mouth, eagerly trying to taste Remus’ cum as much as possible, searching every corner of her mouth. She was a lively kisser, her tongue perkily pushing and brushing Sirius’ tongue. Sirius closed his eyes but he was still very aware of Remus’ keen eyes on them.

“Wow, Sirius,” Tonks gasped as they drew apart,

“Your tongue is wonderful, “ she smiled and whisked her purple hair that was falling on her face all the time while continuing to eye him seductively under her eyelashes:

“I might even care to --”

Tonks’ sentence wasn't finished when Sirius felt the weight of her disappearing from his lap as she lost her balance and fell on the floor on his back.

“Dora, you alright?” Remus asked immediately reaching by her side to help her up. But Sirius didn't let his cousin's clumsiness distract him.

“What you were saying, Tonks?”

“I just had a thought...that maybe you would like to try to please me too.”

Sirius smiled slyly.

“I bet you say that to all the handsome men Remus is fooling around with--”

“Pads, enough.”

Remus’ voice was sharp and demanding, just the way Sirius liked it. The voice cut deep through his bones, making him want to crawl on his knees and get fucked by that gigantic cock he used to love as a teenager. 

 

Remus stood up and turned to Sirius, grabbing his hair and giving a rough tug before forcing him to stand up by pulling his hair. He released the hold of Sirius’ hair and grabbed him in that magnificent, possessive way; Remus’ big hands curling around Sirius’ slender shoulders and holding him where he wanted him to be. Remus turned him around, Sirius fully enjoying being handled by Moony. Remus started to the trace his spine slowly getting lower and lower and Sirius couldn’t help but let out a deep sigh out of anticipation. He noticed Moony’s hands where nowadays rough, big man’s hand. It certainly differed from the young Moony he had known before Azkaban. Young Moony had always soft hands that were full of ink stains. That nerd. Moony was finally letting the hand lower all the way down to his cleft, and Sirius needily pressed his ass against Remus’ hand.

“Still so forward, aren’t you,” Remus chuckled, not letting the urgeness to steer him into any quicker pace.

“Don’t act like you haven’t been missing me,” Sirius tried to say with a firm and gloaty voice tone but it came out as a pleading whisper. Suddenly he was very aware of his own painful erection. He needed to get off. It didn’t help that Moony pressed his naked body against his, and he was feeling his Remus’ dick slightly stiffening against his butt. Remus hugged him from behind and let his hands wonder frontside, circling around his cock but not touching it even by accident. Fuck he was a tease nowadays! Finally Remus enclosed Sirius’ dick in his fist, stroking it slowly and watching it over his shoulder.

“It’s just as beautiful I remembered,” Remus whispered into Sirius’ ear. It made Sirius burn mad about lust. He started to rock his hip against Remus’ hand. 

“Shh, not so fast,” Remus hushed and turned him around to kiss him. Remus’ kisses were always like a piece of art; enchanting and demanding. 

 

“Hey lover, I’m here too,” Tonks said immediately as they broke from their kiss. Remus took her in and kissed her red lips passionately, letting his hands wander around her naked body before effortlessly lifting her up on his lap, probably just to show her she belonged to him. It was enchanting to watch Remus kiss Tonks heatedly in that way. Tonks looked so small as his big hands grabbed her. Her body language was telling that her desire towards Moony was at least as burning as Sirius’. They looked great together, and the sight made Sirius want Remus even more.

“Moony…” It came out as a plea and Sirius didn’t know why. Remus and Tonks drew apart and Remus smiled when he turned his eyes to Sirius. 

“Why don’t you two kiss and make up finally for good?” Remus suggested, joining Sirius’ and Tonks’ hands,

“It would make me very happy.”

“Sirius probably isn’t up to it at all,” Tonks said grinning that mischievous smile of hers,

“I’d do anything for you, lover.”

“No no no, Moony,  _ I’d _ do anything for you,” Sirius challenged,

“She’s just trying to make me sound like I’m the one who’s earning the insubordinations.”

“Am not!”

“Yeah, sure!”

“You two are making this making up sound a lot like an argument,” Remus noted. Tonks giggled and Sirius placed his hand on Tonks’ bare hips and pulled her closer.

“You look good, wrapped around Moony, you know that,” Sirius said, leaning his forehead against hers.

“And you’re not a bad kisser,” Tonks admitted. Sirius flashed her a smug grin and pulled her in for their second kiss, welcoming her vivacious tongue in his mouth.

“I adore you, the both of you,” Remus gasped as they parted. He approached them, putting his hand on Sirius’ lower back and drawing him and Tonks closer to him. Sirius noticed his cock was already up and he wished he was planning to use it on his ass. 

 

He leaned in to give a kiss to Sirius. As the previous kisses had been more investigative, this was the kind of kiss that was giving promises. Remus’ tongue ran voraciously in Sirius mouth and his grip tightened in his lower back. He bit Sirius’ lower lip before he parted and turned to Tonks, kissing her as fiercely as he had kissed Sirius before. Then he turned back to Sirius, placing his hand on his cheek, tracing Sirius’ lips with his thumb. 

“Padfoot,” he said with a lustful glimmer in his look,

“Would you like to present your skillful tongue to Dora. I’m sure she would love it,” he said, forcing his thumb inside Sirius’ mouth. Sirius sucked the thumb in, twirling his tongue around.

“It would make me very happy to see you two together.” 

Sirius’ mouth being occupied, he settled to nodding as the sign of consent. He glanced at Tonks, who was yet again touching herself while watching the two man make out in front of her. Sirius grinned at the sight. She just didn’t have any self-control. 

 

Remus took the control of the situation and guided Tonks to sit on the dusty couch. He opened her legs wide apart and brushed her turquoise framed vulva. The idea of Remus’ rough hands feeling her delicate downstairs was somehow turning Sirius on. He decided to do his very best with Tonks.

“Come here,” Moony instructed Sirius, interrupting his toying with her vulva. Sirius kneeled before her. 

“Good boy,” Remus stroke lightly Sirius’ cheek before he shifted his attention back to Tonks, slowly inserting his middle finger inside Tonks. Then he turned back to Sirius, steering his head gently towards Tonks’ pussy. Sirius started kissing her inner thigh, drawing in all the scents of arousal her downstairs were sending. Remus continued with his finger in her, and Sirius placed a kiss on the palm of his hand too. Sirius licked her entrance from down to up until he hit Remus’ hand, and then again. Then Remus spread her inner lips with his hand and Sirius relaxed his tongue and concentrated on the area, nuzzling around. Tonks was writhing and silently moaning, but Remus steadied her keeping her thigh firmly in place with his other hand.

“You’re doing such a perfect job, Pads,” Moony praised,

“I can’t bear watching you two anymore.”

 

Remus took his hands away and rose from the couch. Sirius started to finger fuck her while moving to lick her clitoris. Tonks was moaning. Sirius felt Moony’s hands behind him, fingers grabbing and squeezing his ass cheeks.

_ Finally fuck me _ , Sirius thought as he felt the slick lubrication around his rectum. Remus started to slowly push a finger inside him and Sirius stopped licking Tonks. He was caught up with the overwhelming sensation of Remus’ finger pushing past his sphincter. His back arched and a cry of pleasure escaped from his throat.

“Hey you were in the middle of something,” Tonks moaned rubbing her own clit,

“I’m so close.”

“Pads, concentrate,” Remus said with certain humour in his tone, probably acknowledging that in Sirius’ position even the fucking Merlin would be unable to focus probably. Sirius was sorry for the interruption but he was unable to answer anything as Remus’ finger was now going in and out his butt. Sirius continued licking Tonks, pushing his tongue against her clit. 

“I’m so close,” Tonks repeatedly cried out. Remus’ also said something but Sirius couldn’t make out of it as Tonks was being really loud at the moment. He just tried to keep the right pressure on her clit. He felt Remus’ finger leave his hole and as he anticipated he soon felt the tip of Moony’s huge cock probing his entrance. 

“Now!” Tonks was yelling as she grabbed Sirius’ head from both sides and pushed her hip against his face, at the same time as her boyfriend mr. Moony kept on pushing his long shaft in to Sirius. Sirius felt getting full, wave of pleasure mixing into pain. He felt like he needed to breath but he couldn’t dare to interrupt Tonks’ orgasm again. And his own cock was painfully in the need of attention too. 

“Aaaaahaa noo ow Merlin!” Tonks spluttered out as she came forcefully, her hips spasming as the waves of her orgasm wash over her body. She was still grasping at Sirius and probably would’ve suffocated him if Remus wouldn’t have taken the lead.

“How you’re feeling, love? Let Sirius go, I need him to shift position.” 

“Oh,” was all the answer Tonks was able to give as she released her grip. Sirius gave her vulva the last kiss before he felt Moony’s strong hand on his back, pressing him down, pushing his chest against the floor.

Moony was panting, his dick was now fully inside Sirius.

“Brings memories,” Remus chuckled, slapping Sirius’ butt. Sirius wanted to answer something witty, but the heat and his own painful erection had wiped his brains completely blank. All he could do was to anticipate Moony’s next move.

 

Remus started to move, slowly at first. He withdrew himself halfway out and then back in, letting Sirius to get used to the rhythm. As his rectum adjusted and the discomfort eased, Sirius started to rock along with Moony’s rhythm. It was the sign for Remus to change the rhythm. He had always been like that. Keeping Sirius on his toes. He withdrew nearly completely out, then thrusted back in now aiming for his prostate. Sirius whimpered, ass up in the air being completely on the mercy of Remus. 

 

He thrusted him few more times before Sirius felt Remus’ hands grab his sides and lift him up until he was on his knees, his back tight against Remus’ chest. Moony wrapped his arms around him and pressed him against him, pushing his cock deep inside him while whispering in his ear.

“Nymphadora is ready to return the favor, would you like that Pads?” 

Only at that point Sirius noticed that Tonks was back in the game, having collected herself from the sofa. She was kneeling beside them and having that confident, smug smile on her lips again. Sirius didn’t have to think twice. His cock needed relief. He nodded fervently.

 

Tonks grabbed his cock with her tender, very skillful hands. Her fingers ran his shaft couple of times before Tonks steered the cock in her hot mouth. Only few strokes later he came, writhing. His squirming made Remus speed up his pace, making it hard for Sirius to keep up after his climax.

“Kiss me,” Sirius heard Remus groan, and Tonks rose pressing her bare chest tight against Sirius’. Remus stopped his motion as they kissed over Sirius’ shoulder, cradling Sirius between them.

“Now I’m definitely winning”, Tonks grinned smugly at Sirius as she pulled apart and backed towards the sofa.

_ It’s not over yet _ , Sirius thought but he couldn’t really answer as he was concentrated on Moony that had started to pound his ass like he hadn’t ever gotten laid before. 

“I can not...fuck yeah...just don’t,” Moony wasn’t making any sense, Sirius knew he was coming and he tried to answer his pumps by pushing against but he soon erupted, biting Sirius in the neck while pumping his seed in him. 

 

“That...was a tie,” Remus panted as he detached himself from Sirius letting him collapse on the floor. Remus laid there next to him and Tonks came on top of Remus, kissing his forehead.

“I can’t believe you say that,” Tonks pouted.

“Moony is right, your solo O doesn’t count,” Sirius snapped at her, earning a vicious glare.

“We got each other off and then both once Moony. It’s a tie.”

“Then we need a re-match to figure out a champion,” Tonks then said decidedly, kissing Remus on the mouth probably to avoid his protest.

“Or maybe we should turn this into a cup,” Sirius suggested. Remus scoffed and whirled Tonks off from his chest, rising up from the floor.

“You two are unbelievable!”

Tonks snickered and traced the tattoos on Sirius’ chest while saying:

“My stay here just got a whole lot more interesting. What do you say, tomorrow the same place and the same time?” 


End file.
